Highschool Drama Sucks!
by Jlargent
Summary: After being kicked out of numerous schools in Tokyo Labrys is sent to Yasoinaba in an attempt to straighten her out. Will her cousin Aigis be up to the task or is there something that Labrys is hiding? First ever Aigis/Labrys lemon. AU humans and no Personas.


**High School Drama Sucks!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Inaba.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: A year ago me and Sony Ninja were talking about the Persona 4 Arena game and that led to me inspired to make a fic involving Aigis and Labrys. Sadly the idea got put on the backburner until Sony oh so _"graciously" _reminded me of the story that I had forgotten and since Aigis is technically Labrys's older 'sister' the idea of making this into incest fic immediately came to mind. But I had a different idea in mind by making them into cousins rather than sisters to make things more interesting. I do not own the Persona series in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply. And this is an Alternate Universe where Personas do NOT exist and our main characters are human._

Aigis's POV August 13 2010

I sigh irritably as I stand at the Yasoinaba Train Station awaiting my cousin Labrys. I think back to the letter I received from my uncle and aunt a week ago.

Flashback: One week prior.

I open the door to my home exhausted from today's activities. Being the student council president is taxing on the nerves at times I couldn't wait to hop into the shower and take a nice hot relaxing shower. I look on the wall to see the photo of my deceased parents. It's hard to believe that they were killed when a drunk driver ran over them while trying to evade the police, my aunt was put in charge of my parent's estate and I now live in the house provided that I maintain my grades and apply for college after I graduate.

I look at the mail that I collected from the mailbox outside and noticed that there was a letter addressed to me from my aunt; normally she sends a letter every first Monday of the month to inform me of the expenses that were paid for such as food and utilities but this is new. Curiously I open the letter.

_Dear Aigis_

_I am writing this letter to inform you that my daughter Labrys is coming to stay with you for the duration of the school year. I know the two of you haven't seen each other in years but I feel that a change in scenery is in order for her, you see Labrys has been having discipline problems that has forced me to move her from one school district to another but the problems continued to persist. _

_This is why I am sending her to Yasoinaba to stay with you. Being an isolated community Labrys will have no choice but to attend school, and hopefully interaction with more well behaved students will help curb her rebellious nature. She will be arriving at the train station on the 13__th__; I will make the proper arrangements for Labrys to attend classes there._

_Sincerely Aunt Nosaes._

I stand there with the letter in my hand trying to remember my cousin, ah of course when we were five we played together a lot before my parents moved to Inaba, _I wonder what happened to induce such a change from a sweet girl to a troublemaker. I wonder if Aunt Nosase has an idea, I'll ask her as soon as I can._ I thought to myself as I make preparations for the arrival of my cousin.

End Flashback

So here I am standing at the Yasoinaba train station looking at my watch and the schedule for the train to see that I had arrived a bit earlier than I wanted to, with a small sigh I sit down on a nearby bench and open the boxed lunch that I had made earlier and proceed to partake in the meal, I look inside the small bag I was carrying to see the extra boxed lunch for Labrys but I had forgotten the drinks, I mentally curse at myself and head towards the vending machine. I place the coins in the slot and make my selection and with a satisfying 'clunk' the soda was ready for drinking, I reach into my purse to pull out some more change for the machine and realize that I was short.

"Allow me to assist you." An older woman's voice spoke to me, startled I whirl around to see a woman in her mid to late twenties dressed in dark blue uniform, she smiles sheepishly "My apologies for startling you. I noticed that you were short on change and felt the need to help you." She spoke as she hands me the amount of change that I needed.

"Thank you very much, are you waiting for the train as well?" I ask her curiously.

She looks out at the station with a bit of…sadness in her eyes "Not so much as waiting for a train, more like waiting for someone to return home." She said with a bit of longing in her voice.

"I'm sorry." I apologized thinking that I had offended her in some way.

The woman looked at me confused at my words before realization hits "I don't mean it like that, my younger sister Elizabeth has been away looking for herself for quite some time now." She amended.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Yes, and as much as I love her I wish that she would come home and stay for longer than a day. Oh well perhaps one day she'll decide to stay here on a more permanent basis." She smiles wistfully at the thought of seeing her sister again after so long "Right after I slap her upside the head for being such an idiot." She chuckles evilly.

_All of a sudden I am glad that I am an only child_ I thought as I could somehow see a malicious aura surrounding the woman before suddenly dissipating as she suddenly smiles at me in a gentle manner.

"I'm sorry I have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Margaret." She extends her hand to me.

I grasp it and shake it as well "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Aigis." I said and there was an awkward moment of silence before Margaret spoke.

"It's funny how trains and people are connected." She mused out loud.

"Huh?" I ask her confused about what she was implying.

"Trains and people aren't that different, we're connected in one form or another, with a train it's the rails that they ride on and for humans it's our need to socialize and interact with each other. We get off on one stop to get onto another platform and we meet others on that train that is doing the same thing. Humans and trains, interesting concept huh?" she elaborated I raise my eyebrow in skepticism.

"Sure, whatever you say." I replied noting that the train has finally arrived.

Margaret chuckles a bit "Perhaps you'll understand my meaning in due time of course." She responds as the train pulls into the station I stand far enough from the train to avoid any complications but close enough to see if I could spot my cousin, as the passengers disembark a flash of memory of Labrys when she was younger hits me as to what to spot for; platinum white hair and stark red eyes, looking at the small crowd of people that were milling about at the station it was hard to see anyone matching the hair and eye color.

"What did you say bitch?" a loud man shouted, I whip my head around to see that the crowd had gathered in a small part of the station I struggle to get a view of what was happening.

"You heard me. You're a Grade A momma's boy that needs to be spanked and is in serious need of a diaper change." A woman's voice retorted back she had a slight accent that I couldn't place. I managed to push my way enough to actually get a view of the two people arguing the first was a lanky guy around my age with dark red hair in a pompadour wearing a dark blue school uniform while the girl was wearing a black trench coat dark blue jeans a white tank top that was exposing her waist and she had platinum white hair and stark red eyes that was looking at the guy with a degree of boredom in it, with a shock I realize that the girl was my cousin Labrys.

The guy growls and raises his fists up to Labrys "That's it! No one gets away with insulting me like that." The guy swings his fist at Labrys in an attempt to break her nose only for Labrys to suddenly lean back and in an amazing show of skill sends her left foot into the guy's jaw with enough force to where you could almost hear an audible crack, just as two police officers arrive on the scene.

The first officer looked at the guy and examined him and afterwards gave a low whistle "Damn, she really did a number on his jaw it looks like it could be broken." He commented.

The second one looks at Labrys and pulls out a pair of handcuffs "I'm afraid that you'll have to come with me to the station ma'am." He said approaching Labrys.

I stepped in front of Labrys "Sir, can you please let her off with a warning? She's my cousin and it's her first time here in Inaba, besides she was defending herself." I pointed out to the man.

The officer scowled and sighs "Fine, but I'm letting her off with a warning not to cause trouble around here. The next time that she does something like this, self-defense or not I'm hauling her ass in." he relented and waves us off as the officers take the jerk off to the hospital.

Labrys walks up to me "Hey cuz it's good to see you again. Got a bite to eat?" she asks me in an annoyed tone.

I rub my head at her words and wondered if it was too late to send her back.

_To be continued…_

_Me: I know in the game Labrys was the Class President but to me it felt off, so in this case I want Labrys to be the juvenile delinquent with her own reasons as to why she fights which will be revealed later on. Next time: Moving in and first day at Yasoinaba._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
